


After buying a house in Markarth: a story.

by Albme94



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dovahkiin - Freeform, Friendship, Funny, Hinted attraction from Ondolemar, I want to game, Nonbinary Character, Other, Short Story, Skyrim References, Skyrim fiction, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: What happens if the Dragonborn doesn't like the way Markarth houses look? Well, maybe they fix up to make it more comfortable?Maybe The Jarl doesn't like it?





	After buying a house in Markarth: a story.

"Ahh that should do it" the dragonborn clapped their hands free of dust, "it's coming together quite nicely now yeah..."  
"What are you doing, my thane?"

Dragonborn turned around to see their housecarl looking _horrified_, they made way over to them, held their shoulder and gave it a good shake. "Isn't it **beautiful**? Truly, who's idea was it to **_not_** update the interior of the houses? I mean **YES** the dwemer built this but do we _HAVE_ to live like they did?"

The nord shook his head in confusion as he tried to understand what have happened, "the Jarl... _may_ not like this Thane, they--"  
"Shush now" they crossed their arms in a pouting way.   
Argis left the room with the face of someone who's _so_ done with this shit.

**~~~~~**

  
"Is there any work to be done, my Jarl?" Dovahkiin smiled, "there's a bounty on a giant at this location."  
"It will be done~"   
"One moment, _thane_..."   
"Yes, Jarl?" Dragonborn looked around cautiously.  
"I've heard some _rumours_\--"  
'Here we go again...' they thought 'Dark brotherhood? Thieves guild? College of winterhold? _Which_ is it'

''A little bird have told me that you've **upgraded** your house, in a manner that my steward have **not** offered you." The jarl sat more upright, the steward shook their head with disappointment.

  
"Uh..." dragonborn mouthed confusion.  
"Something about... _a bed?" _The jarl said carefully.  
"_Argis!_" Dragonborn cursed under their breath, "_ah_ **yes**... The bed..."  
Some time passed before they continued "what of it?"

  
The guards looked at each other, Ondolemar just passed and stopped to observe the scene. The Jarl stood up and inhaled before he saw he was being watched, then exhaled "_listen_, I know you're _**the**_ dragonborn... and _maybe_ you're used to getting away with things--"

  
'You have no idea' they thought.

  
"--but this is **my** city. And you do not-" the jarl gestured around himself "-_change_! The interior-"   
The steward joined in "we dont use **those** types of beds here! We're proud of the dwemers' designs--"  
"Right, right!" The bossman of the city pointed at the confused dragonborn.

  
"Well, is the change _irreversible_? Or may the thane simply... Change it back? Or is it **that** _horrific_ that they did this? May I see this _monstrosity_?"   
The jarl sighed, though the high elf didn't have authority over _Jarl business_, he knew he had lost.   
"_Go_ and see for yourself... you're dismissed thane..." with a wave of the hand, the high elf and dragonborn walked away.

The odd pair walked up the stairs to Vlindrel Hall with Ondolemar's guards following close behind.  
"Welcome back home _th--_" Argis stopped mid sentence and watched the high elf's and the dragonborn walk into their master bedroom.  
"Don't mind _us~_" they winked.

  
Ondolemar stopped and watched the Dovahkiin walk over to the 'bed', "oh my..." was all he could say.  
"Is it as bad as the Jarl and **ARGIS-**" they screamed out their housecarl's name to put emphasis.  
''-seem to think?" Dovahkiin smiled innocently.  
Ondolemar looked at his guards and whispered them a command and they left the room and closed the door.

  
He leaned on his hip and relaxed his posture, he sighed as he dragged a hand over his face. "**How**\-- no... _why_... no that's not right either..."   
A while went before he spoke again "..._would_ you be able recreate... _this_?" He gestured to the... bed.  
"Uh yeah, I've already done this update in a few of my other... _houses_..." they casually answered.  
"**Right**."  
"_Yeah_..."

  
Ondolemar walked around the room, Dragonborn could feel the tension build up, the guards passed the door; they could hear Argis stirr the pot.  
"Can you do this, for **my** _bed_?" The high elf finally whispered. "What"   
"Can you..." Ondolemar licked his lips "make my bed... to _look_ like this."  
A staring contest began.  
"But a secret _of course_"  
"_Of course_"

  
"Yeah, yeah I can do it" they agreed, the other's face lit up and smiled, a rare sigh for such a elegant race.

  
"_Thank you_, I'll give you compensation for the materials and work you've done."  
"_Oh_, there's no need--" Dragonborn tried, "Gold? Maybe an enchanted weapon? Ah, _destruction magic knowledge?_"

"**Ondolemar**... There's _no price_ for favours for _friends_." They smiled, the elf was taken back, but returned the smile nonetheless.   
"_Ah, thank you_."

After the high elf's left the house and the dragonborn was left with their housecarl and all seemed to be right, the dragonborn sighed "all I did was add a mattress and some pillows, heck... a duvet... **how** on earth did it blow over like _this_?"

They looked to the side and took long steps "Argis, we need to talk about what to say _to the jarl_ and **what not to**..."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, stone beds... W H Y  
No really, everyone had to be thinking it... whyyyyyyy
> 
> So yeah I wrote this, and since everyone have different sex and race in the game, I gave dragonborn a "them/they", so it can still be relevant for YOUR Dovahkiin ♡


End file.
